Naughty Eomma !
by MyNameX
Summary: Ketika Byun Baekhyun harus beradu akting bersama Kim Seokjin. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi Jung Daehyun dan Kim Taehyung ? /DaeBaek/ /DaeBaekTae/ /Hyun Family/ /TaeJin/ /Yaoi !/
1. Chapter 1

**NAUGHTY EOMMA !**

.

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Main Cast : Jung Daehyun (BAP), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Kim Taehyung (BTS),**

 **Kim Seokjin (BTS)**

 **Support Cast: Other member BAP, EXO, BTS and Other Cast (** bisa muncul dan hilang sewaktu-waktu, wkwkwk **)**

 **Length : Twoshoot – Part 1**

.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Daehyun milik Baekhyun dan Taehyung, Baekhyun milik Daehyun dan Taehyung, Taehyung milik Daehyun dan Baekhyun, lalu terakhir **Kim Seokjin adalah milik saya** :v *ga boleh protes XD *pLakkk

.

.

Maaf kalau asal ambil orang, tempat, dan jadwal, soalnya aku ga tau apa-apa, jadi anggap aja begitu deh ya, wkwkwk..

OutOfCharacter…

Typo merajalela, aneh, gaje, ga nyambung, ga sesuai judul, atau apalah itu, mohon di maafkan yaa~

Maaf juga kalau aku asal membuat pairing seenaknya, hahaha XD

*bow *bow *bow

/wink/ *abaikan yang terakhir

.

.

 **Happy reading ^^**

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sendirian melewati koridor yang panjang sampai ke practice dance room member EXO.

"Darimana ?"

Bukannya mendapat sambutan selamat datang, Baekhyun langsung dihujani beberapa tatapan bertanya dan seseorang yang mengeluarkan suara, Do Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendekat ke sudut para member berkumpul dan duduk bersila di sebelah Luhan.

"Ruang manager."

"Kenapa lagi kau dipanggil kesana ?" tanya DO lagi, sebelum memakan sisa roti di genggamannya.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan membuka mulut tapi Suho sudah lebih dulu menyahut.

"Hei, memang kau belum tahu ? Baekhyun kan mendapat tawaran syuting CF."

"Jinjja ?! Cih beruntung sekali dirimu hyung." giliran Sehun bicara dan berdecih ria.

Membuat Baekhyun malah terkekeh imut.

"Bersama siapa saja ?" tanya Lay yang duduk tepat di depan Baekhyun.

"Kim Dasom dan Kim Seokjin." jawab Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Dasom sistar ?" Park Chanyeol mulai ikut nimbrung.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya satu kali dan mengucapkan "Ne."

"Kim Seokjin ?" Sehun memasang wajah berpikirnya, "Ah, member BTS yang tinggi itu ya ?"

"Yak ! Kau pikir anakku tidak tinggi hah ?!" sungut Baekhyun dengan menatap tajam ke arah sang magnae.

 _'_ _mulai lagi deh -_-'_ *ini isi hati 11 orang, kompak ya :3

.

.

.

BTS's dorm

Seseorang baru saja membuka pintu kamar, kemudian melompat ke sofa ruang tengah tempat Seokjin dan Suga duduk manis menyimak berita di televisi.

"Hyung kau akan syuting CF bersama eommaku ya ?"

Seokjin yang awalnya tidak begitu peduli dengan kedatangan Taehyung menjadi sedikit terkejut saat namja di sampingnya, berjongkok di pegangan sofa, itu bertanya. Membuat Seokjin harus merubah fokusnya dari televisi untuk menatap Taehyung.

"Eh ? Darimana kau tahu ?"

"Eomma yang memberitahuku." jawab Taehyung dengan cengiran khasnya.

Jungkook yang sedang bersila di bawah menonton televisi mulai penasaran dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, menghadap hyung-hyungnya yang sedang berkumpul.

"Kau akan marah lagi hyung ?" tanyanya melirik Taehyung.

"Hehehe, tidak akan lagi Kook-ie. Aku sudah berjanji pada eomma dan appaku." balas Taehyung sembari menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Merasa sedang dibahas, Seokjin bicara lagi. "Oh aku pikir kau akan mendiamkanku satu minggu penuh jika berita ini sampai ke telingamu. Hampir saja aku menolaknya."

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukan itu hyung. Kalau aku mendiamkanmu siapa yang akan memberiku makan, hahaha."

Satu tangan Seokjin terangkat, mengasak surai lembut milik Taehyung dengan gemas, "Aish dasar."

"Kkkk~"

Taehyung terkekeh, juga sedikit menunduk karena kepalanya yang tertekan tangan Seokjin.

"Jangan menolaknya hyung, itu kesempatan emas." sahut namja bertubuh kecil di sisi lain samping Seokjin, Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga.

Taehyung menjauhkan jemari Seokjin dari atas kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hmm, Yoongi-hyung benar. Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu hyung dan buatkan aku makanan, hahaha."

Ayolah, Seokjin mana bisa marah pada dongsaeng kurang ajar yang 'menggemaskan' ini. Lagipula memasak memang sudah hobinya kan ?

.

.

.

Matahari baru saja naik dan Baekhyun harus bersiap di lokasi syuting.

Baekhyun menatap cermin kecil di tangannya, merapikan sedikit penampilan dengan menata rambut dan poni yang menggantung miring.

"Aigoo, tampan sekali uri Baekhyun-ie~" ucap Baekhyun bermonolog ria dengan bayangan dirinya di cermin.

"Jangan genit Baek."

Ekspresi ceria Baekhyun berubah. Ia memutar tubuhnya 150 derajat dan menatap malas orang yang sedang bersandar di jok mobil paling belakang.

"Kenapa kau harus ikut sih Jung ?!"

Daehyun melepas topi dan menurunkan masker yang sedari tadi dipakainya agar lebih mudah bicara dan manatap Baekhyun.

"Entah kenapa tapi aku merasa khawatir membiarkanmu sendirian bersama Kim Seokjin." ucap Daehyun datar.

Baekhyun memutar malas kedua bola matanya sebelum kembali berkutat dengan cermin, dan meletakannya setelah merasa siap.

"Aish kau tenang saja aku tidak akan tergoda." ucap Baekhyun ringan.

"Siapa yang mengawatirkanmu ?! Aku khawatir jika Kim Seokjin tidak bisa menahan diri karena kau yang menggodanya."

"Mwo ?! Enak saja !"

/Bugh/

/Brakk/

Setelah menghantam kepala Daehyun dengan keras menggunakan bantal kursi terdekat dan menutup kasar pintu mobil dari luar, Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat sembari bibirnya tidak berhenti komat-kamit, menyumpahi orang yang baru saja membuat moodnya buruk di hari yang cerah ini.

Namun baru lima langkah, Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Apa kalau aku menggodamu kau juga tidak bisa menahan diri, Dae ? Kkkk~" ucapnya sangat lirih disertai senyum yang mengembang, kemudian berjalan lagi sembari tertawa kecil.

"Masih sehat tertawa sendiri begitu ?"

"Eh ?" Baekhyun tersentak saat seseorang tiba-tiba berbicara dari belakang.

Oh ternyata itu manager EXO yang sedang berjalan mendekat saat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Aish, kau mengagetkanku hyung." kesal Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lucu.

.

.

.

"Kalau Jin-hyung sedang syuting lalu aku ngapain donk ?"

"Kalau manager-hyung nanti meninggalkan kami, aku sama siapa ?"

"Disana tempatnya seperti apa ya ?"

"Ada siapa saja ya disana ?"

"Mungkin aku bisa jalan-jalan di sekitar sana. Tapi kalau nanti ada yang menculikku bagaimana ? Aku kan menunggu sendirian."

"Tapi aku bosan kalau hanya duduk diam."

Sekarang Taehyung sudah duduk di samping Seokjin. Terus saja berbicara hal aneh dan tidak penting di dalam mobil selama perjalanan ke lokasi syuting.

Tadi pagi saat manager-hyung datang menjemput Seokjin, Taehyung merengek minta ikut dan berguling-guling tidak jelas di lantai saat manager menolaknya.

 _"_ _Hyung tolong bawalah anak alien ini bersamamu. Aku yakin dia akan tenang jika sudah bertemu pawangnya."_

 _"_ _Hah ? pawang ?!"_

 _"_ _Percayalah padaku hyung, atau dia akan menghancurkan seisi dorm."_

Sekilas percakapan manager-hyung ketika RapMonster berbisik ke telinganya. Dan pada akhirnya manager-hyung menyerah karena sudah tidak dapat mengatasi ulah anarkis salah satu anak di bawah pengawasannya itu.

Jika manager-hyung punya seribu cara untuk membujuk maka seorang Kim Taehyung akan punya sejuta jawaban untuk membaliknya, wkwkwk.

"Hyung, aku tahu eommaku sangat cantik bahkan melebihi Dasom sunbae, tapi kau jangan sampai terpesona ya ?" Dan kalau eommaku menggodamu, abaikan saja. Atau aku akan membantu appa mengulitimu hyung." bisik Taehyung dengan nada yang dibuat sehoror mungkin –menurut Taehyung, saat mobil yang mereka pakai sampai di sebuah tempat ramai dengan kru-kru yang lalu lalang.

 _'_ _hah ?! Yang benar saja -_-'_ Seokjin hanya bisa membatin seperti ini.

.

.

.

Mobilnya sudah terparkir rapi bersama sederetan mobil lain. Taehyung membuka pintu terdekat dan segera keluar untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Huaaah segarnya~"

Taehyung merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk sekedar melemaskan otot-otot yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk di dalam mobil. Pandangannya terfokus saat manik matanya menemukan sosok bertubuh ramping yang sangat ia kenal tengah menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

"EOMMAAA~" teriak Taehyung dengan tidak elitnya.

Taehyung berlari menuju Baekhyun yang sudah menoleh dengan ekspresi bahagia. Lalu berpelukan begitu tubuh mereka sudah tak berjarak dan sama-sama berucap manja.

"Aaaa TaeTae, eomma senang bertemu denganmu~"

"Nado eomma~"

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya namun tetap menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Appa tidak ikut ya, eomma ?" tanya Taehyung sambil tolah toleh mencari Daehyun.

"Ituuu~"

Taehyung mengikuti arah kemana dagu Baekhyun menunjuk, tampak Daehyun yang baru turun dari mobil dan membenarkan masker yang dikenakannya.

Tangan Taehyung mengepal senang, "Yes ! Aku tidak sendirian."

"Ssst, kalian janjian berkumpul disini ya ?" bisik manager-hyung ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Aniya, kkkk~" Baekhyun terkekeh.

Benar saja, mereka memang tidak janjian untuk berkumpul. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali saja Daehyun sudah datang ke dorm EXO tanpa konfirmasi, setelah malamnya Baekhyun memberi tahu jika hari ini akan pergi syuting.

Baekhyun maupun Daehyun tidak tahu sama sekali jika Taehyung juga akan datang. Memang ikatan batin keluarga yang kuat :p

"Hei anak kecil, kau datang juga rupanya." ucap Daehyung sembari mengasak rambut Taehyung, saat ia sudah berdiri sejajar dengan Baekhyun.

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Lepaskan tanganmu appa !"

.

Seokjin mendekat ke tempat keluarga Hyun dan menager EXO berkumpul, lalu ikut menjajarkan diri di samping Taehyung.

"Annyeong haseyo sunbae." sapanya sopan sedikit membungkuk.

"Annyeong haseyo. Huah Seokjin-ssi kau sangat tampan hari ini." puji Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Ekhem."

Tanpa permisi Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Seokjin "Ah Seokjin-ssi aku sangat menyukai bentuk bahumu." Membuat Seokjin tersentak karena perlakuan tiba-tiba itu.

"Uhuk uhuk"

"Benar-benar tipe namja idaman."

"UHUK UHUK"

"Kau ini kenapa sih Dae ?! Sakit paru-paru ya ?"

Nyesss…

Seokjin menatap ngeri ke arah Daehyun yang mencelos. Perasaannya mendadak jadi tidak enak saat Baekhyun mulai memuji. Jika ini di anime mungkin sekeliling tubuh Daehyun sudah dikelilingi aura hitam dan tubuh Seokjin sudah mengecil.

"Eomma, Jin-hyung, kalian menunggu apa sih disini ?" rupanya Taehyung sudah gondok juga melihat adegan di hadapannya.

"Taehyung-ah, kajja ikut appa ke van eommamu, kita menunggu disana saja."

"Ne appa."

Pasangan ayah-anak ini pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Seokjin dengan wajah yang ditekuk-tekuk karena kesal.

.

.

.

Baru 5 menit Daehyun dan Taehyung menunggu di dalam mobil, manager EXO mengetuk jendela dari luar seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Daehyun menekan salah satu tombol disana untuk menurunkan sedikit kacanya.

"Tunggu di ruang ganti saja lebih enak daripada disini."

Daehyun terdiam sejenak. Kalau di pikir-pikir memang lebih enak menunggu di ruangan yang luas daripada di dalam van yang sempit ini.

"Ah ne hyung, kajja." Daehyun membenarkan kembali penutup wajah yang tadi sempat dilepaskannya, begitu juga dengan yang dilakukan Taehyung.

Setelah memastikan tempat tidak terlalu ramai, mereka menurunkan kedua kakinya dan berjalan mengikuti manager EXO dari belakang.

"Appa, kenapa kita harus menunggu di dalam ?" tanya Taehyung ketika mereka melewati kerumunan kru yang sedang mempersiapkan keperluan syuting.

"Menurutmu bagaimana reaksi orang-orang jika melihat BAP Daehyun ada di tempat seperti ini ?" jawab Daehyun datar.

"Ah benar juga. Kalau aku sih masih mending ya dikira menemani Jin-hyung."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang kesana."

"Aniya, aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka."

"Mengganggu mereka kau sungkan. Tapi kalau disuruh menggangguku akan kau lakukan dengan senang hati -_-"

"Hahaha, tentu saja seperti itu. Saranghae appa~" Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya membuat bentuk hati.

Daehyun menjitak gemas pucuk kepala Taehyung, "Haish dasar anak nakal, hahaha."

"Hehehe."

Satu tangan Daehyun merangkul leher Taehyung, membawa anak itu untuk berjalan lebih cepat agar segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. Menghindari tatapan-tatapan aneh dari semua orang yang mereka lewati.

.

.

.

Benar juga, memilih untuk menunggu di ruang ganti memang pilihan yang tepat. Selain ruangan ini sepi selama syuting, ada pendingin ruangan dan sofa panjang yang bisa digunakan Daehyun untuk merebahkan diri dengan nyaman.

Taehyung yang tadi mengambil kursi kecil agar bisa duduk di depan jendela, sudah mulai bosan memainkan ponsel Daehyun setelah berkali-kali mangambil selca dengan berbagai gaya ala Kim Taehyung.

Mata Taehyung mengedar keluar ruangan, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik orang yang sibuk dengan bagiannya masing-masing. Termasuk mengamati apa yang eomma dan hyung-nya lakukan dari jarak 100 meter itu.

"Appa lihat, kenapa eomma dan Dasom sunbae terlihat mesra ? Apa kau tidak cemburu ?"

Daehyun membuka kelopak matanya sebentar lalu memejamkannya lagi, "Tidak sama sekali. Itu hanya tuntutan peran jadi tidak perlu mempermasalahkannya."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan aktivitas memperhatikan eommanya. Tapi 5 menit kemudian ia berteriak heboh sampai mengejutkan Daehyun yang sudah hampir tertidur.

"Omo ! Kenapa jadi pegang-pegangan dengan Jin-hyung ?!"

"MWO ?!" Mata Daehyun membulat dan ia segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk mendekati Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Cut !"

Sebuah interupsi dari sutradara menghentikan sementara semua kegiatan syuting, mengijinkan semua orang disana untuk beristirahat karena ini sudah setengah hari.

Baekhyun sudah berkumpul bersama Daehyun dan Taehyung di ruang ganti sekedar untuk makan siang bersama. Hanya ada mereka bertiga disana karena Seokjin maupun manager EXO memilih makan dengan kru lainnya diluar.

"Baek, awas kalau kau ada main dengan Kim Seokjin. Aku mengawasimu dari sini." ucap Daehyun dingin, tetapi fokus pada jajangmyeon di piringnya.

"Iya eomma. Jangan menggoda Jin-hyung donk. Aaaa~" ucap Taehyung sempat mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum membuka mulut untuk mengambil suapan yang diberikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh ketika tangannya terjulur, mendekatkan sendok yang ia genggam ke mulut Taehyung.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat sudah selesai dan semua orang harus kembali pada pekerjaannya masing-masing. Tiga piring kosong bekas mie itu sudah disingkirkan dari meja, menyisakan ruangan yang kembali bersih.

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi dan merapikan diri sekenanya.

"Baek, awas ya ingat pesanku."

Baekhyun menatap malas mendengar ucapan Daehyun yang terkesan mengancam. Namun lima detik kemudian ia berbalik dan menyeringai sebelum keluar dari ruang ganti.

.

.

.

 **-T.B.C-**

.

.

.

Hai hai hai~

Diriku datang lagi dengan ff Hyun Family *nyengir

.

Tiap hari kepikiran terus sama ini family 'kapan foto bertiga'nya :3

Kangen sama ayah Daehyun juga, yang kagak nongol-nongol macam bang Toyib -_-

.

Dan terima kasih buat respon yang baik di ff HyunFam-ku yang sebelumnya ^^

Semoga yang ini tidak mengecewakan reader sekalian, hehehe…

.

.

Balasan review **They are my parents !** part 2 :

 **dhantieee** : Hahaha, namanya juga bocah, wajar kalau gampang baper :v *di gaplok Taehyung … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **miniseokie01** : Hahaha, mana tega aku ga bikin happy ending XD kalau aku bikin sad ending yang ada aku udah di bakar rame-rame sama DaeBaekTae, huehehe :3 … Koplak itu emang ciri khas mereka yang buat aku jatuh cinta, hahaha … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **Kimmie179** : Karena aku ga suka ada pihak yang tersakiti (?) lebih baik bahagia dengan punya couple sendiri-sendiri, hehehe ^^v … Sama weh, aku juga pengen liat mereka barengan T.T … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **laxyovrds** : Terima kasih banyak :D … Dan terima kasih lagi sudah review :)

 **Tiara Lau** : Hmm, aku belum ada ide kalau buat YeolJae, padahal pengen bikin cerita khusus sendiri buat mereka u.u Kapan-kapan yaa, hehehe ^^v … Oh itu kemarin aku sogok pake milkita makanya ga jadi marah, huehehe *ngarang :3 … Jungkook ya ? Boleh juga jadi anaknya YeolJae, kan jago nyanyi sama ngerapp ^^ … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **RahmiTimEarth** : Hahaha, kan ikatan batin keluarga, makanya ga beda jauh :v Buah jatuh ga jauh dari pohonnya kan ? hahaha XD … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **nadhira788** : Aku aja bikinnya juga ga kuat nahan geli, hahaha XD … Yeah, kamu tahu kan aku YeolJae shipper juga :v … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **anoncikiciw** : Rapmon ? Aduh aku ga bisa ngebayanginnya XD … Untuk YeolJae pengen bikin juga sih sebenernya, tapi aku masih belum nemuin ide cerita yang pas hehehe … Kalau boleh jujur aku lebih suka DaeBaekTae yang di BAPEXOBTS gini, yaah itung-itung khayalan yang ga tau sampai kapan kesampaian :3 , tapi kalau tiba-tiba dapat hidayah (?) mungkin aku bisa buatin, hehehe ^^v … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **Rin-chan Park** : Mungkin dia butuh teman curhat, makanya nempel sama YeolJae :p … Harus itu, kalau aku yang bikin ceritanya emang harus happy ending dan bahagia selamanya~ XD … Hueeee, aku juga pengen liat mereka tampil bertiga T.T Aku juga kangen banget sama Daehyun nih u.u … Ga ngaco kok, aku juga udah terlalu sering begitu XD … Terima kasih sudah review :)

.

Balas review kalian kayak gini berasa kita kayak lagi ngobrol :D

Seneng deh pokoknya punya temen ngobrol yang banyak~

Kalian seneng aku juga seneng ^^

.

.

Akhir kata, Terima kasih sudah mau membaca :*


	2. Chapter 2

**NAUGHTY EOMMA !**

.

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Main Cast : Jung Daehyun (BAP), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Kim Taehyung (BTS),**

 **Kim Seokjin (BTS)**

 **Support Cast: Other member BAP, EXO, BTS and Other Cast (** bisa muncul dan hilang sewaktu-waktu, wkwkwk **)**

 **Length : Twoshoot – Part 2**

.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Daehyun milik Baekhyun dan Taehyung, Baekhyun milik Daehyun dan Taehyung, Taehyung milik Daehyun dan Baekhyun, lalu terakhir **Kim Seokjin adalah milik saya** :v *ga boleh protes XD *pLakkk

.

.

Maaf kalau asal ambil orang, tempat, dan jadwal, soalnya aku ga tau apa-apa, jadi anggap aja begitu deh ya, wkwkwk..

Typo merajalela, aneh, gaje, ga nyambung, ga sesuai judul, atau apalah itu, mohon di maafkan yaa~

Maaf juga kalau aku asal membuat pairing seenaknya, hahaha XD

*bow *bow *bow

/wink/ *abaikan yang terakhir

.

 **Happy reading ^^**

.

.

.

Syuting sudah berjalan lagi kurang lebih lewat 60 menit. Dan sekarang giliran untuk Dasom mengambil part individunya.

Baekhyun menghampiri Seokjin yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, setelah kodi noona yang memperbaiki make-up Seokjin pergi.

"Seokjin-ssi, kajja kita duduk disana sambil menunggu." ajak Baekhyun begitu berada tepat di depan Seokjin.

Perasaan Seokjin kembali aneh, tapi tidak enak juga menolak ajakan sunbaenya. Terkesan tidak sopan. Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu ia tetap ikut ke tempat yang tadi ditunjuk Baekhyun. Sebuah kursi taman panjang di bawah pohon.

.

.

.

"APPA ! Kenapa eomma dan Jin-hyung mojok berdua ?!" seru Taehyung memanggil appanya dengan keras, ketika matanya menangkap Baekhyun dan Seokjin berjalan bersama.

Daehyun sudah berdiri di samping Taehyung yang mengamati keluar, "Aigoo eommamu genit sekali Tae. APA-APAAN PEGANG DAGU BEGITU ?!"

Daehyun hendak keluar, dengan langkah terburu-buru ia segera mendekati pintu dan menemukan hal ganjil disana.

"Yak ! Siapa yang mengunci pintunya ?!"

Meskipun gagang pintu sudah di goyangkan dengan kasar tetap saja tidak membuahkan hasil. Lagipula untuk lebih kasar lagi Daehyun masih sadar jika 'ini milik orang'.

Taehyung yang melihat Daehyun sedang panik, jadi ikutan panik juga. Berlarian kesana kemari entah apa tujuannya -_-.

"Bukaaa !" teriak DaeTae kompak, berharap seseorang akan datang dan membukakan pintunya.

Malang. Tidak ada orang yang lewat dan mengetahui jika ada dua orang tengah dengan gemas menggedor-gedor pintu melihat posisi Baekhyun yang semakin merapat pada Seokjin.

"Yak eomma jangan menggoda Jin-hyung ! Eomma ! Eomma ! Andwae~"

"Yak Byun Baekhyun jangan berani-beraninya berselingkuh ! Aku melihatmu ! Hei ! Byun Baekhyuuuuun !"

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

"Huah, senang bekerjasama denganmu Seokjin-ssi" ucap Baekhyun senang.

Sedangkan Seokjin hanya membalas dengan kikuk, "Ah suatu kehormatan untukku, hehehe." Sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aish, jangan canggung seperti itu Seokjin-ssi, kita kan seumuran."

Seokjin merasa tidak tenang, apalagi sejak tadi ia melihat Baekhyun yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia merasa harus lebih waspada kalau-kalau akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Bayangan ia akan dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh Daehyun dan Taehyung sedang berputar di kepala Seokjin. Membuat bahunya bergetar, bergidik ngeri.

"Ngomong-ngomong Taehyung dimana ya sunbae ?" kilah Seokjin berharap ini bisa menjadi alasannya untuk kabur segera.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandangi wajah Seokjin yang sedang celingak-celinguk untuk menemukan sosok dongsaengnya dengan lekat. Mengamati penampilan Seokjin dari atas ke bawah lalu naik ke atas lagi.

Baekhyun terus manggut-manggut tidak jelas.

Tangannya terangkat. Mengunci dagu Seokjin dengan jari lentik berharganya. Mengarahkan kepala Seokjin untuk menengok ke kanan dan kiri.

Seokjin tercengang. "A- apa yang sunbae lakukan ?!"

"Hmm, kau memang tampan."

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya. Seiring pupil mata Seokjin yang melebar.

Kedua lengannya bertumpu pada sandaran kursi. "Ku dengar kau senang memasak untuk semua member BTS ya ?" Tanpa memandang Seokjin lagi tapi dengan intonasi yang tenang. Tampak senang dengan apa yang ingin dibahasnya.

"Ne- ne sunbae." jawab Seokjin takut-takut.

"Hahaha, sudah aku bilang jangan gugup seperti itu denganku. Aku tidak makan orang."

Perlahan tapi pasti. Seokjin menggeser duduk sedikit demi sedikit. Beberapa mili setiap menitnya. Aura yang muncul dari dalam diri Baekhyun diartikan berbeda dengan kata-katanya oleh Seokjin. Bahaya _kan_ kalau Seokjin langsung melompat.

"Apa TaeTae makan dengan baik ?"

"Ne, Taehyung selalu makan dengan lahap."

"Huh, memang itu anak Daehyun. Banyak makan." Baekhyun mencibir.

"Oh." Seokjin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ingin segera menyingkir sebelum Baekhyun melakukan hal yang lebih aneh dari sebelumnya. Sementara ia akan menjawab seadanya.

"Menurutmu TaeTae itu bagaimana ?"

"Taehyung anak baik dan lucu."

"Tentu saja itu anakku." Baekhyun berucap bangga. "Lalu ?"

"Juga menggemaskan dan … manis." Kata-kata itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Seokjin.

Baekhyun tersenyum, mendekat dan berbisik ke telinga Seokjin.

"Kalau begitu…" nafas hangat Baekhyun serasa menggelitik telinga Seokjin. "kau bisa jadi calon menantuku."

"MWOOO ?!"

Baekhyun menutup bibirnya rapat. Menahan tawa melihat reaksi Seokjin yang luar biasa. Tubuh menegang. Wajah memerah. Mata melebar. Dan mulutnya yang membulat.

"Mi- mian sunbae, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Permisi."

Baekhyun menembus pertahanannya. Mengeluarkan tawa lepas yang mulai menggelitik perutnya. Melihat Seokjin yang berlari menjauh sambil sesekali melirik ke belakang.

Baekhyun baru berhenti tertawa ketika ponsel pintar dalam sakunya bergetar. Berdering dan menyala-nyala beberapa kali. Belum sampai ia melayangkan sapaan, seseorang di seberang sana lebih dulu berbicara.

 _"_ _Kau keterlaluan mengerjai Daehyun dan Taehyung."_

"Biarkan saja hyung. Salah sendiri mereka terlalu berburuk sangka padaku, hahaha."

 _"_ _Hahaha, kau harus melihat bagaimana ekspresi mereka saat ini."_

"Benarkah ? Jangan lupa copy rekaman CCTV-nya ya hyung. Aku akan menontonnya nanti. Kkkk~"

 _"_ _Nde baiklah."_

"Gomawo~"

.

.

.

"Hai~" cengir Baekhyun di ambang pintu. "Merindukanku ?" Jari telunjuknya tengah memutar-mutar serangkaian kunci.

Ia terkekeh. Melihat dua orang yang duduk bersedekap dengan bibir yang mencibir tanpa suara.

"Duh jelek sekali bibirnya maju-maju begitu." goda Baekhyun.

Daehyun beranjak dari sofa. Berjalan menuju pintu diikuti Taehyung yang mengekor. Melewati Baekhyun begitu saja tanpa menoleh apalagi menanggapi ucapannya.

"Makan diluar yuk ?" ajak Baekhyun pada dua orang yang tetap berjalan menjauh.

"Aku mau pulang."

"TaeTae juga.

"Aku yang traktir makan deh~ Yakin tidak mau ?"

"Ke restoran favoritku."

"Aku ikut appa."

Meskipun terdengar singkat dan ketus, tetap saja Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak terkekeh. Inginnya sih tertawa geli. Ia urungkan daripada dua orang tersayangnya ngambek lebih parah. Urusannya juga bisa lebih panjang nanti.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kerumunan yang sedang berkemas dan membereskan alat. Mencari Seokjin diantara lainnya.

"Seokjin-ssi minta tolong beri tahu managermu aku pinjam TaeTae sebentar. Kalau sudah selesai langsung aku antar pulang kok."

"Ne sunbae. Akan aku sampaikan." Seokjin masih tampak canggung.

"Terima kasih~"

Baekhyun berlari. Menyusul Daehyun dan Taehyung yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam van bersama manajer-hyung. Niatnya akan pulang ke dorm EXO dan mengambil mobil Daehyun yang terparkir disana sejak pagi.

Selama perjalan Baekhyun main lirik-lirikkan dengan manajer-hyung yang ada di kursi kemudi. Bibir mereka sama-sama bergetar menahan tawa. Mengintip ayah-anak yang cemberut, duduk di bangku paling belakang dari kaca spion di depan. Lucu sekali mereka kalau ngambek begini –pikirnya.

.

.

.

Restorant

Di atas meja sudah tersaji daging panggang, cheseecake, kimchi, sup, salad buah, Japchae, minuman dingin dan beberapa piring yang sudah lenyap isinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Melihat Daehyun dan Taehyung yang makan buru-buru. Entah lapar atau _doyan_. Melahap semua yang ada di hadapannya tanpa henti.

 _'_ _Hahaha. Jangan sampai mereka menggigiti piring dan mejanya juga.'_

"Hei aku tahu kalian rakus, tapi makannya pelan-pelan donk."

"Kami sedang kesal padamu Baek / Eomma." ucap DaeTae bersamaan dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara."

"Ne appa benar."

Masih dingin dan ketus.

"Kkkk~"

.

.

.

BTS's Dorm

Hoseok dan Jimin sedang bermain game di ruang tengah ketika Seokjin baru saja masuk.

"Syutingnya baru selesai ya hyung ?" tanya Hoseok yang sempat menengok sedikit sebelum kembali pada permainannya.

"Tidak, sudah selesai daritadi tapi manager-hyung mengajakku makan. Kalian sudah makan kan ?"

"Ne. Tadi Yoongi-hyung yang memasak. Taehyung mana ?" ini Jimin.

"Eh ? Tae- Taehyung ikut appa dan eommanya setelah selesai syuting." Mendadak Seokjin menjadi gugup.

"Oh begitu."

/ceklek/

"Aku pulang~"

"AAAA…" Seokjin spontan berlari masuk ke kamar.

"Jin-hyung kenapa ?"

"Entahlah hyung."

Jimin dan Hoseok menoleh menatap Taehyung yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah _blank_ andalannya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?"

.

.

.

EXO's Dorm

Seorang namja jangkung duduk di tepian ranjang. Sebuah kotak persegi panjang menempel di telinganya dan ia tengah sibuk bercanda dengan sang kekasih. Sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Benar, itu Park Chanyeol ditemani suara kekasihnya dari dalam ponsel, Yoo Youngjae.

"Tidurlah ini sudah malam."

"…"

"Kenapa menggurutu ? Baekhyun malah sedang cekikikan di sebelahku." Kedua maniknya melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menutup mulut dengan telapaknya. Terdengar cukup jelas masuk dari telinga kiri Chanyeol, roommatenya itu terkekeh tanpa henti di depan laptop.

"…"

"Ah sudahlah tidak perlu ikut campur, mereka memang pasangan absurd."

"…"

"Ne jaljayo, Saranghae. Chu~"

"…"

"Hahhaha, nde annyeong~"

Tak lagi ada respon. Hanya suara sambungan yang terputus. Chanyeol meletakkan lagi ponselnya ke meja nakas. Lantas mendekati Baekhyun dengan penasaran.

"Kau ini kenapa Baek ? Aku perhatikan daritadi senyum-senyum tidak jelas begitu."

Baekhyun menoleh. "Hahaha, tidak ada apa-apa Yeol-ie." Menutup sedikit laptopnya saat kepala Chanyeol terjulur hendak mengintip apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Apa Youngjae sudah tidur ?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia bilang tidak bisa tidur karena Daehyun terus menggerutu."

"Benarkah ? Hahaha."

"Eyh, aku tebak kau pasti habis mengerjainya ya ?"

Baekhyun nyengir. Menampilkan sederetan gigi putih yang rapi miliknya.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. Ia beralih lagi ke ranjangnya. Menggepaki bantal lalu berbaring dan terlelap begitu cepat setelah menarik selimut sebatas lehernya.

"Selamat malam, Park Chanyeol."

Tangan Baekhyun merayap-rayap. Mencari ponsel yang tadi ia letakkan tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring tengkurap. Ketemu. Segera ia bawa mendekat. Menggenggam ponsel dengan kedua tangannya, dengan ibu jari yang menari-nari, mengetik beberapa deret huruf dan meletakannya kembali setelah mengirim dua pesan.

Laptonya terbuka. Memutar lagi video yang sudah ia tonton puluhan kali sejak kepulangannya. Tak ada yang berubah. Baekhyun tetap terkekeh. Kali ini lebih pelan agar tidak mengganggu Chanyeol yang sudah pulas.

.

.

.

Dorm's BAP

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau Daehyun-hyung berisik sekali. Daritadi terus menggerutu keras entah karena apa."

Tak jauh dari Youngjae duduk, terlihat Daehyun yang sedang komat-kamit sendiri.

"…"

"Molla. Sudah seperti ini sejak dia pulang dari menemani Baekhyun hyung."

"…"

"Kalau begitu kau juga istirahatlah hyung. Aku akan menutup telingaku agar bisa segera tidur."

"…"

"Aish hentikan, kau membuatku malu hyung. Aku tutup ya, annyeong."

Untung ini hanya telpon biasa. Bukan _videocall_ seperti yang terkadang mereka lakukan. Atau Youngjae akan mendengar suara Chanyeol yang menertawakan dirinya, melihat wajah yang tengah merona itu.

Youngjae menekan tombol merah di ponselnya. Beralih menatap Daehyun yang belum menghentikan aktivitas tidak jelasnya.

"Hyung sampai kapan kau akan bergumam tidak jelas begitu ?"

"Arraseo arraseo aku akan pergi dari sini." Daehyun beranjak dan pergi menjauh.

"Kenapa sih dengan orang itu ?" gumam Youngjae. Tak mau peduli dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Mata Daehyun memicing. Mencari tempat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk merebahkan badannya. Itu dia. Tidur di sofa tidak buruk. Cukup membawa selimut dan batal, kau akan tertidur nyenyak. Kalau kembali ke kamar pasti akan ada lagi yang mengomel –pikirnya.

Tapi rasa kantuk sama sekali tidak menyerang Daehyun. Kelakuan Baekhyun tadi siang masih menjadi pikirannya. Sekalipun manager EXO sudah bercerita jika itu hanya skenario akal-akalan 'istri'nya.

Tiba-tiba badan Daehyun bergetar. Bukan karena ia kedinginan apalagi kejang-kejang. Tubuhnya tengah mengikuti irama getaran ponsel yang tersimpan dalam saku celana.

Getarannya lama disertai musik yang melantun. Tak kunjung selesai. Hanya satu orang beruntung yang mendapat nada panggil dan pesan paling panjang di ponsel Daehyun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan-

 _From : Jung Baekhyunee 3_

 _Yak Kekemato ! Segera tidurlah dan berhenti mengganggu Youngjae !_

 _Kkkk~_

 _Jeongmal saranghae My Jung !_

 _Jaljayo. Chu~_

Kedua ujung bibir Daehyun terangkat ke atas secara alami. Tidak bisa menahan senyum meskipun ia tahu dirinya sedang kesal.

Earphone hitam ia pasangkan ke lubang telinganya. Mp3 _on_.

 _Baekhyun – Beautiful_

Sebuah pengantar tidur yang menyenangkan. Pasti lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau sambil memeluk sang penyanyi, kkkk~

.

.

.

BTS's Dorm

Seseorang terbangun. "Ah lapaaar~" Melirik sekilas pada jam dinding. Pukul 02.10.

Taehyung, yang baru saja menuruni ranjang tingkat itu. Berjalan dengan gontai –karena nyawanya belum terkumpul penuh, untuk mencari Seokjin yang terdengar mendengkur halus.

"Eh ? Kenapa Jin-hyung senyum-senyum. Sedang bermimpi apa memangnya ?" gumamnya begitu sampai di ranjang Seokjin.

"Buset, sampai bibirnya monyong-monyong begitu. Aku bangunkan saja."

Taehyung berancang mengambil nafas sedalam ia bisa. Dadanya membusung naik. Menahannya sebentar kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan sekali sentakan.

"JIN-HYUNG !"

"Aaaaa~" Seokjin terkejut karena orang yang tadi di dalam mimpinya sudah berada sangat dekat begitu ia membuka mata.

"Hei kalian berisik !" bentak Suga masih dalam mata terpejam.

"Kau juga berisik Yoongi-hyung." Suara Namjoon setengah sadar.

"Namjoon-ah kau tidak usah ikut-ikutan." Sahut Hoseok. Entah sadar atau ngelindur.

Taehyung dan Seokjin memandangi satu per satu mereka yang berbicara. Keadaan kembali sunyi setelah tak ada lagi yang mengoceh.

"A- ada apa, Tae ?" Seokjin mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada Taehyung.

"Aku lapar hyung, buatkan aku makanan apapun. Eh, kalau ada aku ingin nasi goreng, hehehe."

"I- iya, ka- kau tunggulah disini."

"Tidak. Aku akan ikut ke dapur menemanimu hyung."

Pipi Seokjin memerah. Beruntung ruangan agak gelap jadi Taehyung tidak melihatnya. Bersama langkahnya Seokjin sibuk mengatur nafas dan detak jantung yang bergerak aneh tidak seperti biasa. Mantra apa tadi yang ditinggalkan Baekhyun di telinganya. Seokjin sedikit stres.

Di dapur, Seokjin terus fokus pada masakkannya. Mengaduk-aduk nasi dengan beberapa sayuran dan sedikir saus tomat. Tidak berani menatap Taehyung barang sedetik.

Sementara Taehyung duduk manis di meja makan. Memutar-mutar ponsel yang ia bawa dari kamar sebagai penghilang bosan menunggu masakan Seokjin matang.

Memorinya bermain. Memegang kembali ponselnya dengan rapi. Tampilan layar tampak masuk dalam sederetan daftar pesan di dalamnya. Taehyung tersenyum. Membaca ulang pesan yang sudah dibacanya sebelum tidur tadi.

 _From : Baekhyun eomma_

 _Kim Taehyung anakku, adalah yang terbaik :D_

 _Jaljayo… Saranghae~ ({})_

 _Chu~_

"Oh iya hyung, tapi eommaku bicara apa saja padamu ?"

/Prang/

Terkesiap. Seokjin menjatuhkan spatulanya.

.

.

.

 **-E.N.D-**

.

.

.

Halooo~ada yang nungguin ini ? :D *ga/?

Semoga tidak mengecewakan, tapi maaf kalau ga sesuai harapan ^^v

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah follow, dan review disini… Sesungguhnya kalian sangat berharga~ #cieee :D

Termasuk yang udah bersedia mampir untuk sekedar membaca juga ^^

Aku akan datang lagi lain waktu, bye bye~ :)

.

Balasan review part 1 :

 **dhantieee** : iya ini sudah next :D … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **bngtnxoap** : mungkin si byun cuma tobat pas ramadhan, udah gitu kumat lagi, hahaha *dijitak XD … Apa ? Seokjin gue /? , tenang aku ga suka nendang, cuma suka makan orang :3 Hahaha bercanda ^^v … ini sudah lanjut :D … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **hosokpie** : hahaha, masa iya Seokjin mau aku jodohin sama Baekhyun, bisa di cincang sama ayah Dae donk, hahaha XD … Maaf cuma begini aja ya TaeJin-nya ^^v … ini sudah update, maaf ga bisa fast, hehehe … Terima kasih sudah review :) Nado saranghae :*

 **anoncikiciw** : ^^ … Hehehe, sebagai tanda terima kasih kok ini, kan kalian udah sempetin review jadi sebisa mungkin aku sempetin bales juga :D … Tbc ya ? hehehe. Tadinya mau bikin oneshoot tapi belum selesai jadi aku publish setengahnya. Maaf … ini sudah update, terima kasih sudah review :)

 **Fienyeol** : Samaaa, aku juga kangen mereka T.T … ini sudah lanjut. Jin ga bakal kegoda kok, pan ada aku yang melototin dari jauh, hahaha :v Responnya malah kaya habis ketemu setan cantik *pLakkk XD … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **LoveHyunFamily** : Hehehe, lucunya disitu sih. Kalau mereka lagi berantem-berantem sayang XD … Byun Baekhyun emang minta aku cium kalau ga mau nurut kata suami *di toyor Daehyun *maap XD … ini lanjut. Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **Nadhira - Minchanee** : Hahaha, selalu ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Apalagi yang godain si ganteng Seokjin *dicekek Daehyun XD … Iya sama-sama ^^ … ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **daebaektaeluv** : Sebelum kena sama Baekhyun biar aku makan dulu browniesnya, hahaha XD … ini next. Te rima kasih sudah review :)

 **Guest** : Hai, sebelumnya salam kenal ^^ … Momentnya DaeBaek ya ? Hmm, sejauh aku ngfans sama mereka sih belum nemu, hahaha … Kalau setau aku, mereka dipasangin gini gara" kemiripannya sama Taehyung juga, kan jadi kaya family :D … Aku suka Baekhyun sejak suka sama HyunFamily, jadi lebih suka kalau Baekhyun sama Daehyun ^^v Tapi gimanapun aku tetep menghargai official couple kok. Baekhyun udah punya Chanyeol. Daehyun juga udah punya Youngjae. Maaf ya kalau di setiap pasangannya ketuker gitu (/\\) … Terima kasih sudah mengisi kolom review :)

 **GitARMY** : Eyh, suka Hyun Family juga ternyata :D … ini lanjut. Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **ibyeoreul** : Jitak aja ! Nanti kalau Daehyun sama Taehyung muncul aku bantuin doa biar ga dibales, wkwkwk *pLakkk XD … ini next, maaf ga bisa cepet banget ^^v … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **Tiara Lau** : Efek Daehyun lama ga comeback ini kayanya :3 … Terimakasih sudah review :)

 **darkhyuners shinning** : ini sudah lanjut :D … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **lionie14** : Hehehe, tiba-tiba aja kepikiran begini ^^ … chap selanjunya sudah muncul. Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **RTY** : ini sudah next, selamat membaca :D … Terima kasih sudah review :)

.

.

Pengen curhat dikit deh.

Aku sedih nih sekarang banyak meme yang bilang mereka mantan suami-istri, sebagai shippernya kan aku ga relaaaaa~ . #baper :3

Hahaha, lupakan lupakan XD


End file.
